Living, Laughing and Loving
by we3writing135
Summary: What if our favorite vamp girl of Forks, Washington was actually a Hotchner. She has grown up her whole life looking up to her older brother, aaron. Watch Bella's life after the Navy, Marines and Cullens. Find out in - Living, Laughing and loving
1. Chapter 1

Bella - 24

Aaron- 27

Ried- 25

James - 32

Jack - 3

Bella's POV

As I step of the plane or rather hobble all I can think about is seeing my brother once again. Well, I'm sure your all a little confused and I should probably start at the beginning. Or where you last saw me.

 _* Flashback *_

The beginning

When Edward left it broke me. I became broken. But when he came back... After I saved him in Italy he changed.

He became controlling and demanding. He'd make me wear what he liked in me and made me eat what was good for me and I barely noticed what he could do. I

But one day Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme needed to go on a hunt so I was left with Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett.

For that whole week I became me again and I noticed finally how I was being controlled. with the help of Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie i became the me I was before I moved here, the indapendent, strong-willed and confident woman I was. I told them the truth. How my whole name was Isabella Marie Hotchner Swan, that my father was Charlie and that I had an older brother, Aaron Hotchner.

During this time I became closer with my other friends and the pack, I even managed to help Paul get a master's in medical science since I already had mine.

You see I graduated high school at the age of 10 and I went to 7 different collages for different master, docterates and phd's and I had graduated by 18 ( I was doing online courses when I moved over with Charlie.)

When Paul came to me and told me that he was joining the marines i was so proud of him. But to hell if he thought I was letting him going alone. So I joined with him. We were in the same squadron and then during our first tour it happened. We were ambushed and I was taken. They would torture me daily for information but to hell if I have any.

By the time i was saved i had 8 broken ribs, a broken leg and a broker arm. I also had 48 stab wounds and 8 bullet wounds.

But I didn't give up i did another two tours and they went without a hitch. Me and Paul stuck together, we were like Brother and sister. Then it happened again during my last tour.

I was taken again and I wasn't found for 8 months. It was worse after this. They burned me, shot me stabbed me and raped me almost daily. By the time i got back to the United states i knew I couldn't go back. My daddy needed me to be safe.

It's was then I was approached by the SEALs. 2 years after everything that happened with them I was in the hospital again. Those men they...they. God I can't even think about it

My family needed me.

When I came back I was in hospital for two weeks. I hated it. That was then they approached me. The CIA. They asked me to become an agent and I did. Its so fun. I get to catch the bad guys and help people who need it, just like I did in the marines and the navy.

I became one of the best agents the CIA had ever had.

* _flashback over *_

So that's what happened. I am now a CIA agent, a great one at that. I try not to let my minor schizophrenia or aspergers syndrome control me. I'm no way has my aspergers syndrome controlled me. I'm all honesty it helped me, I know have 11 phd's, 6 docterates and 4 masters. I am also fluent in 39 languages and I also have a few questionable hobbies from my time in the marines like whitewater rafting and sky walking.

At this moment in time i am driving to my brothers house because he said he needed help. So here I am Isabella Marie Hotchner Swan, a multimillionaire 25 year old, founder of many businesses and companies, here to help my brother with whatever he needs ...

*Aaron Hotchner's place *

As I walk into the living room of my brothers house, I see that no one is home. No surprise. Aaron will be at work and Hayley left with jack.

I look around the house and I see photos of our family. Aaron, hayle y and jack. What would hayley do this? I thought she loved aaron. I just don't understand and that is something that doesn't happen to me alot. I better call Aaron and tell him I am here.

" Hotchner. " Aaron says

" aaron, it's bella. I'm at your house. Where the he'll are you? "

" Bella hey, I'm in New York on a case. " he says. I leave and he goes. Typical

" a right then, I'm on my way down "

" Bella no. It's not a good idea" he says. Not a good idea my ass

" I'll see you in three hours aaron" I say and hang up on him.

* Three hours later. New York, New York *

As I walk into the precinct i see multitudes of cops running around. Panicing. Not good

" aaron! " I shout across the precinct as I see him

" Bella. I told you not to come. " he says walking to me with whom I guess is his ' team's being him

" yeah well. I'm here now. " I say as I pull him into a hug and he hugs me back.

" seriously bella, it's dangerous " he says and I look up at him

" and the last 25 years of my life haven't been? " I say and he gives me a small smirk.

"Bella this is the team. Everyone this is bella. David Rossi,, Derek Morgan, Jenifer Jaruea, Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Ried." He says pointing everyone out to me and I give them a small wave. Damn germaphobia.

" so what's happened? " I ask

"There's and unsubs going around the subways shooting people in the back." Aaron says staring to me as he signs something in a folder

" okay, wow. Have you got any videos or photos I can have a look at? " I ask and Aaron passes me a file. I look through the photos and something seems familiar...

"This Seems familiar. THeres Something ... what gun was used?" I ask

" There's no bullets or shells to compare it to ... Why do you see somethong" Aaron says walking in front of me

" I don't know ... It ... It reminds me of something" what is it i should know this i should ... Oh. Oh god no. Please don't be ...

As I looked down at the case file again i could feel my brothers eyes on me.

"Bella?" He asks slowly, whilst putting a hand on my shoulder

" Hmm.? " I hum to him as I try to remember everything about this ... The ritual

"What's wrong? Do you have an idea on the case?'" He asks and I nod slowly

"Do you have a laptop i can borrow?" I ask as I look up to him and he nods as one of his team - Derek i think - passes him a laptop

I take the laptop from his hands and I access my account at the Pentagon - long story. I open up my file from Nigeria '05. As I look through one of the case files i can tell my brother is reading it over my shoulder.

"In Nirgeria there is a short of terrorist organization that targets hit profile visitors. I'm 2005 a SEAL team tried to find out as much as they could, unfortunately all but one member of the team where murdered. They had infiltrated and were thought of traitors." As I say that I look up from the computer and I see everyone on this case has filed into the room.

" They where murdered one by one by new recruits to the organization. It's a ritual of sorts. Betray the Gammed and die. They make the recruits shoot 5 people in the back of the head followed by killing three pregnant women and cutting the unborn baby out of the mother's stomach. " I say and I look to the board

"Once said recruit has completed the task, the get branded on the shoulder blade. Different symbols for different years and different ranks." I say and I look at the board and I take the three pictures of the bodies that have the brand on their shoulder blades.

" by the looks of everything it looked like you have someone getting revenge on the Gammed. Most likely for denying them entry to Gammed" I say and my brother takes the photos

" why would someone be so mad about it? " Prentiss says

"Becoming part of Gammed, it's a dream to some people. If your parents are part of Gammed, your expected to become part of Gammed. It's a miracle the SEAL team manager to infiltarte . Being part oof Gammed, it can and is some people's life long dream. We dream about white picket fence and a family and maybe a golden retriever." I say and I stand back up

" these people. They dream about being part of Gammed. They'd do anything and everything. And if they are working on America it means that they have something big planned. " I say and Aaron nods

"I'll call some of my contacts at the Pentagon and the NSA. See if they've heard anything" I say and Aaron sends me a aloft smile.

"What should we do?" Rossi asks

" try and figure out if any bid groups have moved on anywhere around here. Maybe 8-10 houses being bought within a five block radius of each other. Or maybe 3 warehouses being bou th t together " I says nd they all nod

As everyone goes off to do their jobs i pick up my phone and call an old friend ... Or rather my old boss.

"Seal lieutenant James McArthur." He says answering

" JamesJames, it's Bella" I say and I hear him suck in a breath

"Well all be damned girl. During think I'd be hearing from you for a long time after the Bartalogo case" he says and I let out a hmmm

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd be calling you so soon either. But I need some help. This is serious James -y" I wattage to him

"What's going on Bells?" He says

" I'm in New York helping my brother on a case... THhe .. They case has so many singularities to the Gammed ritual. I need to know if there are any cells in the area" I say and he chuckles

"You sure you wanna get back into this again?" He asks

" yeah. .. I'm sure. " I say

"Alright I'll look into it. I'll foot in tonight and don't try talking me out of this I'm doing it" he says

"Okay james. See you then" I say

"Yeah Bella see you soon. Stray storng. Remember their is no such thing as an ex-SEAL" he says. ... I'll remember James

* The Next day *

As I walk i to the office area i see Aaron and his team 're talking to someone and then person turns around and I smile.

" James. " I say as he walks over to me and shakes my hand

"Isabella." He says

" So, find anything? " I ask and he nods and we walk into where the team is

"Turns out there is a cell operating in Brooklyn. They are looking for new and old members who want to rejoin. Turns out a few Afghan y cells were 're rebuilding and the CIA have been trying to get someone to infiltrate them ever since th st became on the radar." He says

" Okay. What do we do then ? " Morgan asks

"We get someone in. They have to be smart. Able to fight. Talk Arabic and a few more languages. And know what their getting into" he says slowly turning to me and giving me the look.

" Seriously. " I say to him and he nods

" your the most qualified. IQ of 226. Attended multiple collages. Knows the area. Able to fight and kick nearly any ones ass. Talks what like 60 different languages and you defiantly know what your getting into. " he says and like me straight in the eye

"If I don't who does?" I ask

" probably some random police officer with a good home and family he or she will be leaving behind. " he says. Dang him

" Fine. I'll do it. But I swear to god if I end up with more then 8 bullet wounds i will come after you. " I say and he smile

"8 more bullet wounds. The ones you have don't count." He says and I see Aaron looking it behind him. We really have to catch up

" Deal. " I say

" Bella. After this we are having a nice _long_ chat about your safety. " h Aaron says

"Okay okay" I say to my overprotective big brother

"Come on Bella, let's go get your ready" James says to me leading me to the back of the precinct

Aaron's POV

As My baby sister and 'James' leave the room i let out a sigh. God I've missed her.

"Hotch. You alright man?" Derek says to me and I nod

" do you want me to look up her medical history? " Garcia says

"Yeah. It may be under Hotchner, Dwyer or Swan." I say as I leave th e room

"Little sister huh?'" Rossi says walking up behind me.

"You never told me about her, looks like she missed you." He says grabbing my attention

" why'd you say that? " I ask

"I don't know many siblings that would go to their older brothers house for a visit and then fly out to New York just to see them" he says sitting next to me

"I ... How does an older brother not know that his little sister got shot? What else has happened to her. " I ask

"Shhe wouldn't have wanted you to worry bout her. she seems like a smart kid though. IQ of 212. Smarter than out ried" he says with a chuckle

"I always thought they'd get on. They remind me of each other in sertain ways." I say and that's when I hear the door behind me open and I I turn around nd see my baby sister in tight leather pants and a black tank top with combat boots and a belt acwiped with gunguns, magazines and knifes and that's when I look at her arms and see the scars adorning them and the tattoos on her arms.

"We really need to catch up" she says to me and I nod

As we all walk back into the conference room I see a plethora of fun and knifes on the table. Bella picks up two guns and about four more knifes and hides them under her clothes.

"Ready Bella?" James all's as we all see her whole personality seemingly change. She stands taller and becomes more intimidating. She looks like one of the many people we have hunted... She looks like as killer

"Ready" she says with no emotion at all.

I hope she will be okay...


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

As i take the bag James held out for me into the bathroom to get changed i think about all I have to tell aaron. I don't know when I had stopped taking him stuff but I did. I am such a bad sister, I should've come home to him sooner. I

As I pull stuff out of the bag i see black leather pants and a black tank top. An army black belt that I can attach guns and knifes to. Black combat boots that have a secret trigger on the back of th e heel that brings out a sharp metallic point with deadly poison on it. Once I put it all on to and look in the mirror and pull me hair i to a ponytail.

i splash some water on my face and look into them mirror again. I know I going to have to tell aaron everything, but I don't want him to know about what happened. Why i have these scars and tattoos. I don't want him to know I'm a murderer.

i walk out of the bathroom and I see James is there holding two guns, four ammo cases (aka magazines) and a couple of knifes. I grab them all and I walk into the room where Aaron and all of his team are waiting and that's when James and Aaron turn to me.

"We really need to catch up" I say to Aaron as he looks at my tattoos.

As we all walk back into the conference room I see a plethora of knifes on the table. Bella picks up about four more knifes and hides them under her clothas

"Ready Bella" James asks and I let go of everything. I forget who I am and I leave my conscience at the door o shut off all of my emotions knowing that if I have them this mission will fail. If I have my emotions I'll remember everything I have done to people and I just can' t. If I do i don't know what will happen

"Ready" I say as cold and heartless as I possibly could and I see Aaron flinch slightly at the coldness.

I walk over to James and grab the folder from his hands. I flick through it retaining all of the information. I see that photos of the dead people and I feel bad that they had to loose their lives . But I feel nothing elss. No sadness or remorse. Nothing

"It looks like they have mainly been recruiting old members down by the docks. when you get there you have to remember everythinng. Try to write in this book every day at some point and all the information will get sent back to us. Remember this is a lone mission Bella. No one will be there to save your ads unless you get in to some deep deep shit. Okay?" James says and I nod . I grab the diary and the bag of clothes and the money. I also grab the leather jacket James passes to me but I don't put it on. I leave it of so my Gammed tattoo can be seen.

I leave the building knowing this is my job and this is what I have been trained to do. I am no longer little Isabella Marie Swan Hotchner. I am nothing but a killing machine. and I am ready to infiltrate them and take them a down.

Aaron's POV

As My little baby sister leaves the precinct with her stuff and that's when I turn slowly and looks at _James_.

"Please tell me you weren't serious" I say to him and he turns to me

"Of course npt. She has to believe that she's all alone in this" James says pulling up a picture of Bella walking through the streets

"If she thought that she wasnt alone she wouldn't work as afficiantly." he says passing me the iPad.

"So we have eyes on her.?" Ried asks for

" of course, she may be one of the most amazing people in the world. But we still have to watch over her sometimes" James says, thank God people watch over her when I cant.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask James as everyone sits down and watches Bella

" Sure" he says back whilst opening a bottle of water

"Is she okay? I mean... It's like she's this completely different person from the little any sister I've known my whole life." I say and he sighs and puts his water down

" she is different. I only met her maybe 2 years ago and she's changed so much since then. Shes independent and strong minded. But she misses you. Did you notice how her whole deminer just changed. How she just got rid of all of her emotions. She does that because of you. She doesn't what to be a killer but sometimes in her line of work it's what's needed. " he says to me

"She's been through hell. I'm sure you know that right." He says and I nod

" The first time she was hurt. Who was it by" he asks and I remember when dad called me nd asked if Bella could stay with me because of _him._

"Yeah. Edward Cullen. I swear I ever meet him and I will kill him! " I say

"Well after that I'm sure you noticed she had some trust and abandonment issues rifht" he said and I nod once again

" then she joined the marines for 2 years and she was happy again. Then she got referred to a SEAL captain . That's when she joined the navy and she as a SEAL for a year. One of the best ever but then a mission happened and her hole team got murdered in front of her. They kept her for 6 months and that's when we were able to get out but the people who went to jail for it promised they'd come after everyone she 's when she decided you couldn't be part of her worldworld. She wouldn't let you get hurt because of her. " he says and I feel so bad for my baby sister

"She is now one of the most amazing people in the world. She has managed to get through everything that has been thrown her way. She was a marine and a SEAL. Shes and CIA agent and one of thebest. She has an IQ of 226 and she's a millionaire maybe even a billionaire but she doesn't let any of that effect her. She is amazing. An honest, independent and amazing human being. But she misses you aaron." He says

"Will she be okay?" I ask

" she'll be more than okay. This is what she has been trained for. " he says and I nod turning back to the screen watching my baby sister

"But... After this. Reconnect with her. No matter if she says she's fine she still misses you." He says and I nod to him. That's my mission. I will reconnect with her and I'll learn everything about her and she will be my happy highly baby sister once again.


	3. Authors Note (sorry)

Dear Readers.

hi there. I am so truly sorry for not updating my stories in so long. A lot has happened and things just got away from me. But I'm back and I will be updating all of my stories going on the amount of followers for each one.

the order is as follows.

Really?

undying love.

I mau loa a mau loa, e aloha wau iā' oe

In a flash

Living laughing and loving

Miami's heat.

I will be trying to write two chapters at a time and will be updating every three too four weeks. I will also be re-writing the chapters already posted so you may want to check them.

I am sorry but I hope you will still continue reading these stories.

Thank you so much for even giving my stories a chance.

Beth.


End file.
